totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Mismagius
Mismagius is a Ghost Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from Misdreavus via Dusk Stone. Nickinor2 Mismagius is a duo along with Honchkrow, although both sides deny them being in a relationship. In both TPI and TPA, Mismagius got out before her counterpart, Honchkrow. Misdreavous525 Mismagius evolved from Misdreavus in the Talent Show episode of TPA. She is the Gwen of the cast. Her love interest is Luxray, and together they managed to get far together. However, Mismagius and Luxray lost the challenge for their team at the final 18, where Mismagius was voted off. In TPA, Mismagius was looked up to as a down to earth person and reliable, but Garchomp decided to blindside her because of those traits at the final 22. Mismagius and Luxray broke up this season. In TPWT, Banette had a crush on Mismagius, so he found him annoying, and she did Porygon-Z in season 1, and she voted Banette off in Australia in Episode 12, getting back together with Luxray around that same time. Mismagius was one of the most strategic players in the game, being the de facto leader of her alliance with Ninetales, Stantler, Dodrio, Exploud, and at one point Sudowoodo, and then later on Mismagius, Dodrio, and Exploud invited Glaceon and Bellossom to their alliance. A running gag post merge was that Mismagius ended up being paired with Exploud in a few challenges, such as the relay race in episode 31 in Florida and the date challenge in episode 34 in Martinique. At the final 9, Mismagius was in a pretty good position to win the game, but being paired in the Rotom finding challenge in Minnesota in episode 47 with Purugly was too much for her to bear, which got her and Purugly voted off, although Mismagius finished in 8th and Purugly in 9th. After her elimination, Luxray proposed to Mismagius and after Drapion won the season, the cast celebrates at Mismagius and Luxray's wedding. In TPL, Mismagius faced some tough decisions early on, such as voting off Houndoom and Gliscor due to them fighting at the time, and voting off Porygon-Z for being the reason that Toxicroak was eliminated, but eventually it payed off with Mismagius' elimination, but shortly afterwards Mismagius got into problems, with getting mad at Luxray for not remembering a Ghost type holiday and kissing Banette because of Banette remembering the holiday, but Mismagius panicked and blamed Banette for the incident, which got Banette eliminated. In episode 13, Cherrim got eliminated for figuring out what happened. In Episode 17, Mismagius admitted what happened to her team and she volunteered herself for elimination, but Luxray did the same. At the elimination, Luxray was voted off, but Mismagius quit to save him. In the Aftermath following her elimination, everyone was beefing with Mismagius about that incident, especially Flareon, Cherrim, and Purugly, who also sang boyfriend kisser to spite Mismagius. But thanks to Porygon-Z and Banette, by the end of the episode, the cast came to forgive Mismagius. Also in an alternate universe, Mismagius and Banette got together but unfortunately this universe has no sound or voices. Friends: Luxray, Lanturn, Banette, Spiritomb, Porygon-Z, Ninetales, Stantler, Exploud, Dodrio, Sudowoodo, Bellossom, Glaceon, Flareon Enemies: Purugly, Persian, Lopunny, Cherrim Rankings: TPI-18th TPA-22nd TPWT/TM-8th TPL-56th Trivia *Mis's Mismagius always got an even numbered ranking *Mismagius is one of the 10 characters to be in every season of Mis's series, the others being Luxray, Jynx, Sceptile, Bellossom, Cherrim, Vespiquen, Clefable, Lopunny, and Purugly. *In season 1 of Mis's series, Mismagius got 18th and Luxray got 9th. Interestingly, they are a couple and their rankings are multiples of 9. *Mismagius, along with Luxray, is the first Pokémon in the TP world to get married before Altaria and Meganium from Wave3436's series( Feb 14, 2010 was the release date from Wave) 429